


[Podfic] Shower Buddy

by Akaihyou, blackglass, cantarina, litrapod (litra), marianas, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfication 2018, Rated m for brief reference to sex toys, hot showers are love, if you can have a meet-cute in a shower it would be these two, the tiniest bit of Tony/Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Bucky takes a shower.





	[Podfic] Shower Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shower Buddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062846) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



> Author’s note: He's naked throughout the entire thing and the story is gen, how is this my life.

Mediafire Links:

 

[MP3 with sfx](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yuh1hh8d3k1xw2l/Shower_Buddy_by_James_with_sfx.mp3/file<)

Length: 6:44

File size: 4.7 MB

 

[Mp3 without sfx](https://www.mediafire.com/file/68dxjo2jmk7hhag/Shower_Buddy_by_James_no_sfx.mp3/file</p>) 

Length: 6:40

File size: 4.9 MB

 

* * *

 

[Dropbox (no sfx)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y76hoptb9dte3ce/Shower%20Buddy%20by%20James%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Dropbox (with sfx)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4qm4mfbaivl04bl/Shower%20Buddy%20by%20James%20with%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)

 


End file.
